The Best Goodbye
by lawandorderSVUismylife
Summary: We all know Chris is leaving and I'm pretty sure most of us are sad about it. This is my idea of the way Elliot says good-bye to Olivia.


**A/N: Before I say anything else, PLEASE don't get mad at me! I know I have to finish Forever and Always but this came into my mind and I **_**had**_** to get it out. As you all probably know already, Chris Meloni is leaving SVU. I'm heart broken. Completely heart broken. Without him, there is no Elliot. And without Elliot, there is no EO. I love EOness, but what I hate most about Chris leaving is that he's just…**_**leaving. **_**Olivia never gets to say good-bye. I think that's the worst part of all this. So this is my take on what **_**I **_**would want to happen when Elliot leaves. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned SVU, Chris would get his raise. If I didn't have enough money, I would get it somehow. Would you guys all put in some of **_**your **_**cash to save Elliot? I know I would!**

Olivia sat curled up into a ball on her couch. In her hand was a bottle of wine. Every minute or so, she would bring the bottle up to her lips and take a long sip before bringing it back down to her lap. Her eyes were trained to her TV, but she wasn't paying any attention to it. Her mind was set on something else. That something else was her partner. That something else was her best friend. That something else was the man she loved since the day she met him.

That something else...was Elliot.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought of him. It had been five days since he left, five days since he had moved out of town,five days since she had last seen him. But to her, it felt like an eternity. He was her rock. He was her life. He was her everything. And now, he was gone.

She frowned. _Why did he leave?_ she thought. _He didn't have to. He had shot plenty of people throughout his life. Why was Jenna different? _

Olivia took another long sip of wine. _It was her fault. She shouldn't have shot anyone in the first place. She caused this!_

Right when Olivia thought this, however, she regretted it. She remembered one of the biggest rules in being an SVU detective...never blame the victim.

Olivia sighed. She looked at the wine bottle in her hand and frowned. This wasn't her. This wasn't the Olivia Benson she knew. The Olivia Benson she knew was tough. The Olivia Benson she knew wouldn't lock herself in her apartment with a bottle of wine when she was broken. The Olivia Benson she knew never broke.

"Dammit Elliot!" she yelled, suddenly standing up. "This is all your damn fault!" The wine bottle went flying across the room and smashed into the wall, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. "You were my friend!" she yelled. "You were all i had left! And you left me!"

She laid back down onto the couch and curled into a ball, sobbing. She let her tears flow free. She broke. She finally broke. And to her, it was all Elliot's fault.

"You didn't have to leave!" she cried. "So what if you shot a girl? She deserved it! She was going to kill more people!"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was saying. It wasn't her saying these things. It had to be someone else. The Olivia Benson she knew would _never _say these things.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying. She sat up and her eyes glanced over to her phone. The screen said _Four new messages. _

Olivia picked up her phone and listened to the voicemails. The first one was Cragen.

_"Olivia, are you okay? You haven't come to work since Elliot left. We're worried. Please call us back."_

Olivia bit her lip, then clicked _delete. _She didn't wanna tell them what was wrong. She needed to be alone.

The next message was from Fin.

_"Liv, we miss you. We need you to come back. The precinct is nothing without you. Is something wrong? We can't get ahold of you. Please call us back."_

Olivia deleted that message too. The next one was from Munch.

_"Liv, without you, there's no one to protect me from Fin's remarks. I need you to come back, or at least tell us if you're okay. Please."_

Olivia shook her head and deleted that message also. The last message was from someone she never would expect.

_"Hey, Liv. It's Alex. Cragen told me about Elliot. I kow how close you were to him. And i also know this was probably the reason why you're not answering. I know how it feels to lose someone close. Don't worry though, Liv. You'll still see him. And I know he won't forget you. You guys are best friends. You always will be. Please call me back. We're all worried sick."_

The tears came again. Olivia wiped them away and smiled. _Damn Alex for knowing me all too well _she thought to herself. Instead of deleting that message, however, she dialed Alex's number. On the third ring, Alex answered.

_"Hello?"_

Olivia smiled at the familiar voice. "Alex?"

_"Olivia?" Olivia could tell the relief in Alex's voice. "Oh my god, Olivia! How've you been? We've all been worried sick. Cragen's sent like seven people to go check on you. All of them report back saying you never answered your door. Even Cragen said he went, but you still didn't answer."_

Olivia nodded, even though she knew Alex couldn't see her. "I've been in my room alot lately. That's orobably where I've been." Olivia tried to mask the tears and her shaky voice, but Alex knew better.

_"Liv, have you been crying? What's wrong?"_

Olivia thought of making up a lie, but she knew Alex would find out sooner or later. "I miss him Alex," she said quietly after a minute.

_Alex was silent for a minute. "Is that why you're home and not at work?"_

Olivia nodded. "Yeah." After a minute, she added, "It's weird, Alex. All those times he's been away undercover or out of town, i've never felt like this. But maybe that's because i knew he would always come back. Now, he never will."

_Alex nodded. "But Olivia, he'll come back and visit. Don't worry. He won't be gone forever."_

"But it seems like he already has been!" Olivia said, starting to sob again. "He never even said good-bye!"

Alex was silent as Olivia let all of her tears out. She knew what Olivia was going through. She knew how much Olivia loved Elliot. She knew Olivia loved him more than a friend also. After a few minutes, Olivia seemed to calm down.

_"You okay?" Alex asked after awhile._

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I think i'm gonna go Alex. I'm tired and i need some rest."

_Alex understood. "You know i'm here if you ever need me Liv."_

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Thank you Alex."

_"Anytime. Good-bye Liv."_

"Bye."

Olivia hung up and put her phone down. She stood up, drying her tears, and started her way to her bedroom. She passed the broken wine bottle, deciding that she'd clean it up tomorrow. Right before she reached her room, she heard a knock on her door. Sighing, she turned around and headed to her door. Whoever it was kept knocking and knocking and each time the knocking got louder and louder.

"I'm coming," Olivia said loudly, getting irratated. She reached the door and turned the doorknob. As soon as she opened the door, Elliot came bursting through.

Olivia stared at him, wide-eyed. "Elliot," she whispered.

Elliot came right up to her and took her in his arms. "Olivia," he whispered, "do you love me?"

Olivia was taken back by his words. She didn't know how to respond. "Elliot, I.."

"Just answer the question," Elliot said, more fiercely this time. "Do you love me?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Yes," she whispered.

Elliot's lips came crashing down on hers before she could say anything else. At first, she was surprised. But then, she melted into him. She pushed into his embrace. Their kiss started to get rougher. Before she knew it, he was ripping her shirt off. She didn't argue. His shirt was next as they made their way to her room. Falling down on the bed, his belt came off, along with his pants. The same with Olivia.

"Elliot," she moaned, right before he started on her bra. Tearing her lips away from his, she asked, "Why?"

Elliot smiled and put his lips back on hers. "Because i couldn't stand leaving without saying the proper good-bye."

Olivia smiled into his lips as they climbed under the covers. She couldn't think of a better good-bye she could have gotten from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was gonna do more but i thought it would be nice to end it there. Actually, i didn't wanna end it there. My computer is gonna shut down soon (idk why, but it's annoying) so i had to stop it there. If you have a good idea about a good ending for this story, you can PM me your idea and i'll think about using it. Well, i gotta go. Don't forget to review! **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


End file.
